


Dragons and Mischief

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, drunk, guen is a grumpy drunk, sneaky sneak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: The dragons get carried away during a drinking contest





	Dragons and Mischief

“Shut up,” Guen hissed, Shuten flung over his back, passed out drunk. 

Zeno scuttled behind them, mumbling worries, “Well I think we should get Seiryuu.” 

“We don’t need Seiryuu,” Guen huffed. 

They had been in a drinking contest and Shuten could not hold his liquor very well even though he was close to being an all out alcoholic. Shuten lost, Geun was hammered, and Zeno was the only sober one in the group despite having more than both of them. 

Guen was making a racket with Shuten over his right shoulder, who was probably going to wake up with a lot of bruises from being bumped into the walls. Zeno was holding the lantern because he did not want Guen handling the open flame as they tried to sneak through the halls after drinking all of the booze in the king’s reserve. 

“Please, Hakuryuu. You’re going to break Rykoryuu,” Zeno winced as Shuten’s arm was squeezed in between a door frame and Guen’s massive body. 

“Shut up, Ouryuu,” Guen shouted. Guen was generally a nice guy, but he was a grumpy drunk. Zeno had finally led them to Guen’s room. He dropped Shuten on the rug and passed out half hanging out of the bed. Zeno checked to make sure Shuten was still alive and scampered out of the room and to his own. He huffed and curled up into his bed. 

The next day Zeno wandered out of his room, yawning. Hiryuu greeted him. 

“Hello Zeno! How are you,” his king asked, cheerily. 

“Oh I’m fine,” Zeno waved. 

“Good! I was worried everyone except for Abi overslept so I came to come get you,” Hiryuu mused. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, my king, my mistake,” Zeno bowed. 

They both jumped and heard a very loud explicit cuss word and both Shuten and Guen flopped out of the bedroom. 

Hiryuu looked like he was suppressing a smile, “Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?” 

They both looked at each other and turned red. Shuten jumped up, “Hell no.” 

“Oh really,” Hiryuu giggled, “And where has all my sake gone? I wanted to celebrate my anniversary today and all of it is gone. In addition to that, you three are not the most stealthy people in the world.” 

Zeno jumped up, “I told them it was a bad idea!” 

“Yeah, but it was Zeno that drank us both under the table,” Guen laughed.


End file.
